


03 Chronicle

by idontlikegravy (subcircus)



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-20
Updated: 2010-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-06 12:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subcircus/pseuds/idontlikegravy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richie wants to know more about Duncan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	03 Chronicle

Tuesday at Joes

Richie leaned over the bar to get a better look at the collection of dusty leather tomes and manila folders. Joe had placed them there when he saw Richie arrive; thinking that the young Immortal hadn't seen them, but Richie still had the eyes of a thief, instantly spotting anything in a room of value. He glanced at the cover of the top file and grinned as he read the name Duncan McLeod. Now perhaps he could discover some of the juicy stuff that Mac must have been hiding from him. Cautiously he leaned further over the bar until his fingertips brushed the file.

"Ow!" Richie howled as his hand was struck by Joe's cane.

"Tut tut Rich. Have you no respect for privacy?"

"Aw come on Joe, I just want a read. Where's the harm?" Richie bemoaned as he clutched his hand.

"The harm is what Mac will do to the both of us if he catches me letting you read this stuff. Some of it is deeply personal Rich."

Richie grinned.

"I know, that's why I want to read it."

"Yeah, well if Mac chooses to tell you about it, he will. Let's face it kid, you've got plenty of time to ask him about it."

Richie pulled a face as Joe gathered up Duncan's chronicle and took it into the back office.

"Besides, I figured you'd rather be out filling your own chronicle than reading what Mac got up to in the past," Joe shouted from the office.

"Like you said, I've got plenty of time," Richie replied with a grin. "And who says I haven't already?"

"Mike," Joe said, reappearing.

"Damn Watchers," Richie muttered. "Well he doesn't Watch me all the time does he? I could have done all kinds of crazy stuff when he was busy here."

Joe smiled in a fatherly way.

"Sure Richie," he said, humouring the young Immortal. "You're a real rebel." _Without a clue,_ Joe added to himself.

Richie nodded his agreement before taking a drink from his beer.

"Just so long as we're clear on that," Richie muttered into his drink. Joe just smiled and got himself a drink. Richie winced as he tried to use the hand Joe had hit.

"I think you broke it."

"Sorry. But let that be a lesson to you. Do you want some ice?"

Richie shook his head.

"Thanks, but it's already healing. There is something you could give me."

"Name it."

"A look at Mac's chronicle." Richie grinned and ducked as Joe's cane arced through the air toward him.


End file.
